elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Potions (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Misc I made a couple of potions, but I forgot to make a note, I was hoping it kept a record. I know the eggs of a creature beginning with C (Cocuam?) made a couple. The potions were mostly poisons of damage and ravage magicka, plus one of protect vs fire and also invisibility. Sorry, wish I'd made a note. Chaurus Eggs - Kidnavegador (talk) 12:49, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Effects 1 We should pull the "Effects" portion of Alchemy (Skyrim) into this page. I used MS Excel to identify all possible combinations of three ingredients and found there are 40 recipes for potions that have 4 positive effects. I added a table to the potions page showing the ingredients for the 40 recipes. But, I don't know how to 'fix the table to look better - it seems like I need someone to help clean it up a bit. Thanks to anyone who can do that. Next I am going to find poisons that have multiple negative effects and post those recipes as well; hopefully with a nicer looking table ;-) : I can edit the table to look like it's supposed to but I'm not really sure where you're going with it. Do we need a table or could we just list the combinations? Should it be on it's own page about Alchemy Tips & Tricks? It doesn't belong at the top of this page either way so I'll move it down for now. I didn't want to blow away your data without figuring out some place appropriate to put it. Thekewe (talk) 02:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Did this table go somewhere else? I found it to be one of the single most helpful tables for potion creation, weirdly. ST (talk) 03:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Adding extra ingredients does not improve potion effects. Different ingredients have different strengths for each effect. For example, a river betty provides 75 damage health while a nirnroot only provides 30. Anyone discovered a way to increase duration on skill potions I.E. Fortify Smithing or Fortify Enchanting max I can craft is a 30 second duration. Effects 2 I noticed that different ingredients have different effect strengths (as a previous editor mentioned), something that isn't elaborated on or really mentioned on the front page. Does anybody else think there's a way we could organize the ingredients by their base effect strength, or alternately, just put parenthesized values for whatever the base effect strength is? : I think this is a great idea. Do we need permission to organize this or can we just go for it? Alexander Stark (talk) 18:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I realize this is an intentional feature by the developers, so that alchemy would still require some element of "skill" on the part of the player (i.e. the knowledge of which ingredients combine in the best ways), but I feel that listing them here would be infinitely helpful to the more dedicated players such as myself 18:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :For my alchemy tool, I had to pull that info from EUSP. Their explanation is a bit opaque. I really think that what is needed is for alchemy EFFECTS to have their own page separate from this one (which really could use a major overhaul, or some better focus, or something). Also, enhanced / reduced effect magnitudes, durations, and values should be noted wherever individual ingredient effects are listed, as they really are information specific to that ingredient, not just to that effect. Sebastian Wiers (talk) 23:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) s*** and giggles has anyone tride making a potion(not poison) with multiple effects and one of those was parlyze? i want to know how to make one so i can run around and make myself fall, for example run up some stairs activate a conversation the second i consume it and then i fall down causally while im still talking. I'm pretty certain its not possible. And by 'pretty certain' I mean "have programmed a databse driven website that allows me to answer complicated questions like that, and can't find a recipe that does it among any of the over 21,000 in my databse". http://209.46.18.232/wiers.us/skyalc/workbench.php?recipes_tab&651 Why isn;t is possible? Becase in order for it to be a potions instead of a poison, you'd need a recipe that has the paralysis effect AND has a beneficial effect with a $ value that is higher than the $ value of the paralysis effect. The $ value of paralysis is rather high, meaning any recipe with that effect ends up being a poison. One of the mixtures shown at the top of the list on http://209.46.18.232/wiers.us/skyalc/workbench.php?recipes_tab&show=results&655 MIGHT do it if you have multiple perks to boost beneficial effects and none to boost poison effects; its theoretically possible (though very rare) for the same recipe to produce a potion or poison depending on the perks you have. I don't think the perks QUITE make any of the benficial effects worth enough to flip it from posion to postion in this case. Sebastian Wiers (talk) 22:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Needed? Is this page really needed? It simply reiterates the ingredients page, with a few hints on what potions people use. 00:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I feel like there is value in having a list of usefull potions somewhere on the wiki. Alexander Stark (talk) 17:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I am very grateful this page exists. I use it all the time. 19:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Restore section The links on the restore section are broken (I think?) Whenever I click on any of the three of them they bring me to a page about spells, not potions. I could be wrong, I suppose ... I just started playing this morning. Citrus xsinensis (talk) 20:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Removed Two External Links The "ultimate potion generator" I removed doesn't generate recipes, is just matches up ingredients by effect, and at that it only allows you to match on a single effect at a time. It might be OK to have on an ingredients page, but isn't relevant here. The list of potions I removed was just flat out wrong in its calculated values- it rather obviously made no accounting for ingredient specific alterations to effect magnitude or value. Sebastian Wiers (talk) 01:56, March 26, 2012 (UTC) There's no cure poison here However, I did find one in riften's alchemy shop, no idea what it's called though It's the one on the sublevel. Concerning "Note for Poison Of Damage Health" So, below the list is a "Note for Poison Of Damage Health (Poison Damage + Drain Stamina + Drain Magicka):", stating that it was "Made with a character level 81 wearing alchemy boost kit (necklace (29%), ring (29%), hide bracers (29%), falmer helmet (29%) + krosis (20%) " This made me wonder, as you cant normally wear helmet+mask but apparently, there is a bug/glitch, allowing mask+helmet in case of a falmer helmet... But do we really want such "exploits" on this wiki? I dont think it's meant to be possible to wear both at the same time, thus this shouldnt be a "hint" here, should it? :I think that it's fine to post such things on the talk page, but I'm not too sure about the main article. I remember Zelron recently moving all of the strategies from the main page of tons of articles to their talk pages, so it should be fine to post them here. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 15:31, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Potions & Poisons Hello, all! I compiled a list of tables of the ingredients required to make each of the possible potions and poisons in Skyrim (including ingredients from the three expansions). I placed the tables after the List of Effects section because it is simpler and works better as quick reference guide. I don't feel comfortable removing the banner at the top of the page calling for cleaner and more in-depth tables because I'm not sure that what I did is exactly what that person (administrator?) wanted. However, I hope that person is satisfied and sees fit to remove it. I hope my work provides easier alchemy for the community at-large. Balarick (talk) 10:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for expanding on the Created potions and poisons section. It is a helpful addition, however, the page is still not complete as it needs to list all standard potions, special potions, and leveled potions in the game. This page is getting very long too, so at some point it will have to be split into separate pages that would link back here. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 18:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ah, yes, that makes sense! I will start taking notes on store-bought potions, special potions, and so forth. What titles would be appropriate for pages dedicated to created potions and poisons? "Potions, Created (Skyrim)" and "Poisons, Created (Skyrim)"? Or "Potions, Alchemy (Skyrim)" etc.? Balarick (talk) 06:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Perhaps just Created Potions (Skyrim) and Created Poisons (Skyrim) as it's called "created potions" when you use Alchemy enhancing gear. It says "Created potions are 25% better" etc... —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 03:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Sounds good! I'll get on that soon. Thanks for the input! Redesign As stated on the main page, this page is undergoing a serious overhaul. Only store-bought poitions/poisons, and those found throughout the province of Skyrim, are included here. I don't really know how to use the creation kit effectively, so I'm only including the potions/poisons that I've managed to find and buy. Obviously, I haven't found them all, so you'll notice that tables are not all complete. Feel free to add to them and complete the lists. If you don't know how to add items to the tables (since for some reason only the source mode is available in the editor) but you have potions/poisons to contribute, leave the potion/poison name, its degree of effect (X points for Y seconds, etc.), and the value (as it appears in YOUR inventory, not the vendor's--so, if you don't want to buy it, then quicksave, buy it, and then check its value in your inventory before reloading!). Thank you! Balarick (talk) 22:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : Also, I will extrapolate certain potions from patterns of progression and from other similar series of potions. Those that are extrapolated will have a question mark (?) after the effect (to show that they are unconfirmed), and their values, if extrapolate, will be followed by a question mark, or if not known, will be three question marks (???). If anyone confirms that ability, please remove the question mark from the effect and fill in the value. If I see that a question mark has been removed but that the value remains ???, then I may replace the question mark in the effect for fear that someone has simply tried to correct an apparent typo (so please remember to check the value!). Balarick (talk) 01:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Great job on the Potions page and the new Created Potions page. I removed some of the potions that were left over from the original Potions page since they should be listed here. I won't interfere with your progress here as you seem to have everything under control and going smoothly. So, I will just list the other potions here and you can add them in when you get the chance. :) :: Unique Potions :: Vaermina's Torpor :: White Phial :: Philter of the Phantom :: Esbern's Potion (only after Paarthurnax is killed) :: Potion of Blood :: Falmer Blood Elixir :: —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 04:32, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: Missing potion? :::: Excellent, thank you! I will add those soon. Balarick (talk) 20:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Where's Cure Poison? Its ID is 00065a64. 14:54, June 10, 2014 (UTC)